This invention has to do with disk drive suspensions, and, more particularly, with an ultra compact disk drive suspension that fits into extremely small volumes, such as those one-third or even less in lateral area than typically occupied by conventional, small size suspension.
Specifically, the invention provides for suspension installations of very small volume a form of suspension that reduces the length of the load beam, increases the size of the flexure, and uses a mounting plate disposed vertically relative to the load beam and flexure, occupying the same vertically extended locus occupied by the load beam and flexure, rather than a locus laterally disposed relative to the load beam and flexure. The form of the load beam is modified to achieve the desired spring loading properties and the flexure is given a size compatible with anchoring to the modified load beam. The invention suspension can be used with magnetic or optical heads and associated heads and sliders.